What ever
by Johnny'sprincess
Summary: Taylor and Crystal have always been close sisters. Will they be able to stick together when crystal gets a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you like the first chapter please read and review! I was just informed that I do not own the outsiders! (Runs and cries) lol well enjoy!

"Crystal its time to get up!" My little sister Taylor said shaking me. I'm sixteen and she is fourteen. We get along for the most part but sometimes I just want to kill her. We don't look a lot a like either. I have brown hair that goes just past my shoulders and bangs pushed to one side. She on the other hand has blond hair that goes to the middle of her back. I look more like my dad and she looks more like our mom. We both have baby blue eyes like everyone on my moms side of the family.

"Isn't it Saturday yet?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Nope Friday now get up we're gonna be late!" She said walking out of my room and into hers. I got up and walked to my closet and got out a blue jean mini skirt and a pink shirt that matched my pink flip flops. I walked out of my room the same time Taylor did. She was wearing yellow Capri's and a white tank top. Her hair was also up in a pony tail like it usually was.

"Hey sunshine." She said pretending to be cheery which didn't come to easy for her she is not the nicest person to be around but we get along since I'm nice enough not to care to much about her major attitude.

"Hey." I said as we walked into the kitchen where we both grabbed an apple before we walked out the door.

As we walked down the street a guy in a car with two other boys stopped next to us. They were greasers too so I wasn't too scared.

"Hello ladies want a ride." The guy driving the car asked.

"Don't make me puke." Taylor said giving a disgusted look.

"Taylor." I said and nudged her a little to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

"Sure we'd love a ride." I said noticing that Johnny Cade was also in the car. I had him in almost all my classes. I thought he was really hot!

"What?" Taylor asked. "Ponyboy Curtis is in that car I hate that know it all." she added.

I didn't really care though so we both walked to the car and got in. I made sure I sat next to Johnny Taylor sat on the other side of me and I guess Ponyboy sat in the front seat.

"Eww its Curtis!" Taylor said.

"How mature." He said turning around.

"Hey Johnny." I said ignoring the two teenagers fighting with each other.

"Hi" he said quietly.

Ok sorry to cut it short! well please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thank you guys for the reviews! Well enjoy the next chapter and review! And I sadly don't own the outsiders.

Taylor's pov 

I was the happiest I had ever been arriving at school I wouldn't have to see Curtis again until this afternoon. He's cute and all but he's a total know it all. He is so full of him self its not even funny.

"Thanks for the torture, I mean ride." I said to two-bit I think his name is.

"Yep" He said and walked in to the school like the rest of us.

It was finally time for my last class. Ponyboy was also in this class which made it my least favorite class of the day.

"Alright class like I told you before you will be paired up for your science projects." Mr. Ruff said. He continued to randomly pair people up until he said my name.

"Taylor you will be working with Ponyboy Curtis." He said. Ugh I cant believe this its just my luck huh? I looked over at Curtis who was looking over at me with a grin that said he knew how unhappy I was about this whole thing. Around that time the bell rang and everyone scattered out of the room.

"Hey Taylor" Ponyboy called after me.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well maybe do you want to ride home with us so we can start planning out project?" He asked.

"If I have to but what about my sister?" I asked.

"Well she can hang out with the guys at my house too." he said with a little bit of a smile. I nodded and we walked to two-bits car where Crystal was already standing there.

"How did you know we were ridding home with them?" I asked.

"I didn't Johnny asked me if I wanted to." She said with a smile.

We all got into the car and drove to the Curtis house.

"We can work in my room at the desk" Ponyboy said when we got inside.

"Ooo" Two-bit said.

"Shut up the last place I want to be is Curtis's bedroom!" I snapped back. Ponyboy just ignored everything like usual and we walked into his room.

"well what should we do?" He asked and I gave him a weird look.

"For the project!" He added quickly.

"You're the smart one Curtis." I said.

Crystals pov-

After the two of them left I got introduced to everyone else since the house was full of boys.

"You and your sister gonna stay for dinner Crystal?" Darry asked me.

"Sure but can I use your phone I gotta call my mom and tell her she always cooks big dinners it's the only time my whole family gets together since my dad works so much." I said realizing they probably didn't care.

"Sure its right there." Soda said pointing to the phone.

"Thanks" I said quietly. After I called my mom I sat down on the couch next to Johnny. Two-bit was complaining that Mickey Mouse wasn't on.

Taylor's pov-

"Guys take a break and come get some dinner." the guy who Ponyboy said was Darry came in and said.

"Kay Dar we'll be there in a sec." Ponyboy said. Darry walked out of the room and I fallowed with pony closely behind me. After dinner me and Crystal got a ride home from Darry.

"Hey guess what I asked Johnny out and he said yes!" Crystal said when we got inside.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

Ok I hope you guys liked this and I promise the next chapter will have more of Johnny and Crystal! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had writers block. I've also been changing the Povs too much, so every other chapter will be Taylor's and every other will be Crystal's so it should be a little less confusing….sorry again. Okay I don't own the outsiders please read and review!

Crystals POV:

The next morning I got up early. I was tried because I spent the whole night before thinking about Johnny, that wasn't too different than any other night but now I knew I would be able to go out with him! I stood up yawning and rubbing my eyes. The first thing I did every morning was brush my hair and get dressed so I started with that. I pulled my hair back out of my face and walked into the kitchen, my feet suddenly feeling froze on the tile.

I was surprised to see that Taylor was already up. She was watching TV and sipping on the milk from her once existing cereal. "Hey kiddo." I said messing up her hair and sitting down on the couch next to her.

She looked up and glared at me, "Touch me or call me kiddo one more time and I'll kick your bimbo ass!" She cried. She really wasn't in a good mood today, I mean she was usually snippy, but she could take so much before she went off.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" I asked looking at her strangely.

"Curtis!" She cried, "My problem for everything, Ponyboy Curtis, I hate him!" She said, "Everyone always loves him, they think he's sweet and just smart, he's a know-it-all who just likes to rub it in other peoples faces!" Her face was redder than it ever had been in rage.

"I really don't see anything wrong with him, he's really cute and a nice kid, he's been nice to you maybe you should give him a chance, maybe he's misunderstood." I said knowing that I sounded like our mother which sent a shiver down my spine.

Taylor gave me her signature 'I hate you' look before doing the worst, she picked up her bowel of milk and pored it on my head. Yes, my little sister had drenched me in sugary milk and I was gonna beat the tar out of her-after I took a shower that was. "What the hell?!" I cried standing up, "I'm gonna kick your a-" I was then cut off by my mom.

"Crystal!" She cried as she walked into the room, her hair up in a towel.

"Mom she dumped milk on me!" I cried, "And I have a date with Johnny in 3 hours!" I said. Okay, I know I'm a bit of a drama queen but I cant help it, someone has to be in this family. Taylor was, but in a different mean way, I was in a spoiled way I guess.

"Is that true Taylor?" My mom asked. I looked at her, I had milk running down me, did she really think that I did it to myself?!

"Yes mom, it is, and I'm terribly sorry." Taylor said in a fake British accent which she had a hard time pulling off since the whole family had a strong southern accent.

"You're grounded for the rest of the weekend!" Our mother cried. I looked down at Taylor who seemed a bit relieved. Then it hit me, if she was grounded, she didn't have to work with Ponyboy all weekend. I knew my little sister was smart, I just wish she would have gotten grounded without my help.

The next 3 hours flew by, after my one and a half our shower to get all the milk off of me. The next thing I knew, I heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" I cried running to the door and opening it abruptly. "Hey Johnny!" I cried.

"H-Hi Crystal, um, do you want to go to the Dingo or something?" He asked fidgeting with his jacket. I smiled and nodded before walking out the door.

When we got to the Dingo, we both sat down for some cokes. "W-Why'd you want to go out with me?" Johnny asked talking me by surprise.

"Well I really like you so why not?" I asked smiling as he blushed.

"Do you want to go to the nightly double?" He asked after a little while. I smiled and nodded.

We sat in silence through the whole movie. As we walked back to the house I suddenly stopped him and kissed him softly on the lips making him blush. "Night." I said running into the house a smile wide on my face.

Ok, sorry that was really short and seemed rushed at the end, I still kind of have writers block with Crystal so the next chapter with Taylor should be better and longer, please R&R thank you!


End file.
